


(生日禮物·續)驚喜/surprises

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Sex, Surprises
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: （用來練車技）一個月後再見的金先生和他的小朋友小小的約會
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	(生日禮物·續)驚喜/surprises

現在金建學面前就是一個正在沉迷在吃蛋糕的小孩，那頭紫白順毛跟他的主人一樣鬆鬆軟軟的。  
孫東柱現在專心的想應該要享用那一塊蛋糕好、綠茶？草莓？還是香蕉？而且完全都是低糖的，又是免費，不吃又浪費，就決定是綠茶了！  
看着孫東柱那鼓鼓的臉腮，而且帶上了第一次才看過的眼鏡，金色鏡框襯托出那白皙光滑的肌膚。  
想到那一晚，這人在自己身下露出了鏡片下沒有的色欲，一邊緊抓自己，一邊發出嬌羞的喘息。  
金建學的眼神不由得變得深沉起來  
“你……謝謝你請我吃蛋糕”  
“沒，畢竟是約會，請你是應該的”  
“哦…那我也可以請你吃飯吧”  
“可以，當然可以。明天沒課嗎？”  
“沒啊怎麼呢”

=================================

啊還能幹嘛？

“怎麼每次見你都是做這種事啊…？”

孫東柱洗好澡穿著浴袍出來，兩條花白白的大腿晃得金建學下身一熱

“我們是第二次而已，怎麼？還想要第三四五次嗎？”  
他從後抱住孫東柱，把頭埋在小孩的頸， 一股甜甜的奶香味充斥着鼻腔，這個月根本沒有時間去找小孩玩、真的怪想他。 金建學閉上眼輕輕的用鼻尖蹭着後頸

“唔……好癢”

孫東柱仰起頭，試圖扭動身體卻令自己和身後的人都扭出火，他漸漸感受到身後人的下身頂到他的感覺，想起自己上次如此的主動， 孫東柱不由得漲紅了臉。金建學轉過孫東柱，讓他正面對着自己， 一看到那紅得像蘋果的臉就馬上猜到小孩是在害羞，忍不住想逗逗他

他摸摸那炙熱的耳尖，然後伸出舌頭從耳骨舔下去

“唔……你幹嘛，好…癢……”

孫東柱兩隻小手握成拳頭放在金建學的胸膛，一邊抱怨，身前的人則笑了笑然後用下身頂一頂，孫東柱馬上發出一聲令人暇想的叫聲，但金建學沒有打算放過他，

他先用舌頭在耳垂打圈，一邊緊攬住孫東柱的腰還時不時捏一下，讓他貼近自己，然後無意識的摩擦一下，最後再用低沉而磁性的聲音去誘惑他

“上次明明那麼主動，這次怎麼像隻兔子一樣？”  
“啊…我沒……有、我……不是”

開了一次葷的小孩哪能挺得住，淚眼汪汪的埋在金建學的胸口

“想要嗎？”可惜金先生沒有打算放過他  
“嗯…”他點點頭

“如果你做得好就給你”

“好……唔……”

隨後落下的就是一個又一個任性又放蕩的吻，舌尖掃過齒壁，還殘留住蛋糕的甜味，口腔被胡亂的侵入和攪動，唇瓣互相踫撞，後腦一直被緊緊的扣住，氧氣漸漸變少  
金建學抓住孫東柱的手摸向自己那早已昂揚的性器，他再次在孫東柱的耳邊低語一句

“幫我”

孫東柱終於知道惡魔的低語原來是如此令人着迷  
，回過神來他就已經跪坐在地上，雙手握住金建學的挺直，他慢慢的伸出小舌先舔一舔，然後從頂端開始含住，一下含住了一半，時不時用舌頭打圈，試圖取悅、或者是挑戰金建學的忍耐力

房間沒有開燈，只有夜景和馬路上的燈光偶然的照進去，揭開房間裡的旖旎

金建學坐在沙發上托着頭居高臨下的看着埋在下身的人，想着他哪裡學的技巧，雖然小孩想表現出自己經驗豐富，但那發抖的身子、生疏的動作卻意外的取悅到金建學  
但白色的浴袍在剛剛就變得鬆鬆脫脫，白得發光的肩頭、讓人想咬一口的鎖骨，往下看浴袍的v領形成了一條本不應存在的深溝，  
他想再看多一點、看深一點，心中的欲望已經不能靠望梅止渴來壓住  
他撫上東柱的下巴，迫使他抬頭，小孩那雙本是無情的眼睛現在帶着淚光泛起霧氣，帶着哭腔的叫道

“下巴……好酸”

金建學咧嘴笑，看到上次留下的痕跡都褪得七七八八了

“東柱，我還未滿足呢，求你了”  
“……你又欺負我”

孫東柱抱怨的輕咬一下金建學的手指就繼續埋含住他的碩大

“啊！別用牙齒哦”  
“對，就是這樣”  
“好孩子”

孫東柱的舌頭刷過了柱面，含不住的位置都被流出來的口水弄得濕噠噠，被人使壞的頂撞模擬做愛的過程，金建學抽插了幾十下就噴出白濁，它們都沾到孫東柱的臉上、尤其是眼睛，嘗到新鮮空氣的孫東柱臉上泛着層層紅暈，他仍然維持內八的坐法，浴袍早就鬆脫了，只遮住了腰。

比沒穿更加色情

金建學看着那粉粉嫩嫩半挺的性器

“你射了？”

“嗯……你、閉嘴”

“不欺負你了，過來”  
他張開雙手抱起孫東柱，讓他胯坐在自己身上，伸手向後庭摸去，早就濕漉漉的一片  
隨後金建學就先把一根手指放進去  
“嗯…”  
孫東柱緊緊的依偎在金建學懷裡，感受着兩根三根插進來的不適感，  
金建學慢慢的摸索着，挑起眉的觀察一下懷裡的小孩有什麼反應  
果然，一輕輕的刮到某一點的時候，手指明顯感受到收縮被吸住

“嗯……啊…哪個…位置、別”

上次做的太急，而且記憶都受了藥物影響，金建學除了知道自己爽了一把之外，根本心理上就沒有真正享到，  
一想上次的哪個自己竟然拿走小孩的第一次卻記憶模糊就不由得一陣煩躁感， 手指也加快了抽插

“啊…哈……太快了”

就在孫東柱準備要迎來釋放的時候，金建學忽然抽出手指，停下了動作  
後庭的空虛感馬上接踵而來

“嗚……金建…學，你又欺負我”  
“嗯，你喜歡我這樣欺負你嗎？”  
“笨蛋！當然不喜歡……啊！”

就在孫東柱打算罵人的時候，下面就再次被填滿、被他舔過的炙熱的性器填滿

金建學先惡趣味的往上一頂，換來的是早已變了味的呻吟

“啊…啊……啊”

每一次的挺入都比前一次還要深，比起第一次的酒後亂性，清醒的做愛果然真的在羞恥和放縱之間交界進行心理戰，孫東柱覺得自己可能快要瘋了，

“啊…啊……”

偏偏身前的人就一口含住一邊紅潤的肉粒，輕輕的吮吸，時不時還用牙齒摩一下、兩下  
雙重快感令孫東柱的理智線斷的一乾二淨

“快點……”  
“嗯？”  
“我求你……快點給……我吧…啊……”

金建學對於孫東柱的突然主動沒有太大的驚訝，他聽罷就抱住孫東柱去大床，放下他之後，兩人的相連的位置被外面的一閃一閃的燈光照得一清二楚  
孫東柱比任何人都感受到金建學那炙熱如何折磨那一點，他用雙手掩蓋着已經燒紅的臉，金建學把小孩的雙腿分得更開，然後抽出來再重新插進去，扶着身下人那細腰大把大把操進去

“唔……”

金建學聽到一聲聲微弱的叫聲，抬頭就看東柱一邊掩臉一邊咬住嘴唇，臉色潮紅  
金建學舔舔孫東柱鎖骨的位置，找了骨感最顯最敏感的位置咬下去，同時一邊玩弄孫東柱頂到他腹肌的性器

“東柱”

“叫出來”

“乖”

身下人似乎沒有聽到他的話，於是他把小東柱釋放的地方封住

“唔！”

東柱受不住這種刺激，連忙把手放下來瞪住金建學，說是瞪，但是眼神卻是充滿着欲求不滿的投訴， 金建學笑了笑，封住小孩的唇，手繼續動作，讓他先爽一下

一吻結束後，他用着那隻早就被代表情欲的汁液  
沾染的手摩挲着小孩自己咬破的血色嘴唇

“別咬唇了，咬我”

說罷就雙手撐在東柱兩旁，繼續身下的情事，這下有着啪啪的聲音夾雜着色情的水聲還有……呻吟和喘息

“啊…哈……啊…”

被頂了幾下的孫東柱抓緊了床單，看着金建學的汗水從太陽穴流到了下巴，再滴到他的肚子上

性感的可怕

“看我幹嘛？”  
“沒……哈…”

孫東柱棒着金建學的臉，拉下來深吻着  
金建學一邊回應着一邊把下身挺到最深處，釋放在那溫熱的裏面

金建學抱起孫東柱去浴缸，讓他躺在懷裏，然後把下巴放在孫東柱頭上閉目養神

“好累……啊”孫東柱一根手指都不想動

“是嗎？那舒服嗎？”

“……”

“嗯……”

金建學看着孫東柱那白皙的胳膊又變得紫紫青青，孫東柱也看到金建學手臂上牙齒印

【下次再留深一點吧】

完。


End file.
